STAR WARS vs MORTAL KOMBAT: Scorpion vs Darth Vader
by Grey154
Summary: The Shirai Ryu clan's finest warrior faces the fallen Chosen One. Two warriors bounded by vengance promising to destroy anyone who stands in their way. When a chance meeting brings these two in an epic clash against each other, who will emerge victorious? Details are inside.
1. Scorpion vs Vader: Scorpion wins!

STAR WARS vs. MORTAL KOMBAT

Scorpion vs. Darth Vader

**Summary: Okay I have never seen an honest matchup of this so today is the day these two warriors face in a massive super power beat down. The Shirai Ryu clan's finest warrior faces the fallen Chosen One. Now here is the way this is going to work. I am going to do two chapters so that you can see a victory chapter for both characters and then on the 3****rd**** chapter I will give my personal verdict for who I think would win and why. Feel free to list your opinions in the review section but please keep it civil. No profanity and no "You're just a fan boy!" with all that said, let the beat down begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Mortal Kombat but I am glad that I can right fanfics on them.**

"Finish Him!" rang the voice of Shao Kahn. Scorpion smiled eagerly under his mask. Finally now was his chance to end Sub-Zero once and for all. Now was his chance to avenge the death of his family and clan. Scorpion took off his mask ready to engulf his in a wave of fire, but before he got the chance there was a bright flash of light.

When the light cleared, Scorpion realized that Sub-Zero was gone. There was nobody around and it wasn't long before he realized that he was no longer in Shao Khan's arena but rather on the bridge of some sort of medal arena. Whoever or whatever summoned him had robbed him of his chance to complete his vengeance.

"What is this?" Scorpion shouted. "Whoever you are you will pay for preventing my vengeance!" Scorpion heard the shuffle of footsteps. Behind him stood what appeared to be two soldiers in white uniforms holding guns of some sort. Scorpion saw nothing remarkable about them other than the fact that their helmets seemed to make a face with a permanent scow. One thing was for sure they were certainly none of Shoa Kahn or Shang Tsung's soldiers.

"Halt!" one of the soldiers shouted "show us your identification!" Scorpion did not move.

"You are an unauthorized personal on military property of the Galactic Empire!" the other soldier said. "Put your hands behind your head and prepare to be detained."

Scorpion put his hands behind his head and quickly withdrew his swords. With lighting speed Scorpion stabbed one trooper in the chest while decapitating the other causing the trooper's head to go flying toward one of the dark corridors.

Scorpion started to sheath his swords, but stopped when he heard the sound of mechanical breathing. Out from the shadows steeped what appeared to a cybernetic samurai covered in pitch black armor.

"I knew I had sensed something very powerful nearby." The Cyborg said.

"Who are you?" Scorpion asked.

"I am Darth Vader," The Cyborg said. "What you are standing on is property of his royal majesty Emperor Palpatine. Submit or be destroyed, your choice."

"Humph, emperor or not I bow to no man." Scorpion said.

Darth Vader pulled out what appeared to be the handle of a sword once he pressed the red button a crimson colored beam of light emitted from the handle.

"Then you have chosen to die here." Vader said.

Unknowingly to Vader, Scorpion more than welcomed the challenge. If he couldn't finish Sub-Zero, then at the very least he could face this warrior. Scorpion summoned his chain spear sending it towered Vader's direction. But Vader dogged the spear and paired it with his lightsaber. Vader soon retailed dashing forwarded while giving his lightsaber a two handed swing which Scorpion blocked with his swords.

Seeing his chance, Scorpion delivered a barrage of punches to Vader's abdomen before unleashing and upper cut that sent the sith lord flying across the room, crashing hard on the metal floor. Vader got up and quickly shrugged it off.

Vader lunged forward a second time this time hitting the ninja a cross the abdomen 3 times before gripping him with the force and slamming him against the metal flooring. Scorpion began to relentlessly punch at Vader, but the sith lord blocked most of his attacks. Vader rose up his hand and sent explosive containers hurdling toward Scorpion. Scorpion managed to doge most of them but the last one hit him square in the chest causing him to skid across the floor.

Desperate to find an opening Scorpion launched his chain spear again this time it had managed to connect.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled at the spear causing the sith lord to come flying toward him. Scorpion capitalized by delivering another upper cut. When Vader landed Scorpion summoned a pillar that effectively burned through Vader's armor.

Vader may have been weakened but he was far from. Vader deactivated his lightsaber and sent a mighty wave of force energy surging through the interior causing Scorpion to fly backwards. Before Scorpion landed, Vader gripped him with the force before lunging forward and delivering a bone-breaking blow to Scorpion's abdomen before grabbing him and delivering another equally powerful blow to his back. Scorpion fell to the ground, but got up and ignored the pain. Intending to finish him, Vader swung his sword aiming it at the ninja's neck, but before the blow could connect, Scorpion disappeared.

"What?" Vader asked shock.

Scorpion reappeared behind him when Vader turned around, Scorpion gave a mighty blow to Vader's head causing the sith lord's mask to shatter revealing his deformed face. Vader collapsed back first on the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Scorpion stomped on Vader's chest as hard as he could, causing the Cyborg's life support to fail.

Vader got up but collapsed on one knee. The facts soon became undeniable. Vader was beaten. Still even with death staring him in the face, there was a sense of satisfaction, the dark side was strong in this warrior and it seemed only fitting that Vader would to someone of Scorpion's Character.

"Humph," Vader smirked "It appears I have been beaten. Now finish me!"

"With pleasure." Scorpion snarled.

Scorpion forced Vader into a standing position before swiftly decapitating the Sith Lord and performing a Sai tok with one of his swords. Scorpion then sent the Sith Lord's corpse over the edge into the bottomless chasm below.

"Fatality!" Scorpion said before walking away.

**Epilogue: Word of Scorpion's victory over Darth Vader soon gained attention of the Rebel Alliance. Using a special rescue force, Princess Leia managed to find a way to rescue him from the Executor's bridge and from there hoped to persuade the mysterious warrior into fighting alongside them. Knowing what it was like to lose his people, Scorpion was moved when she explained the Destruction of Alderaan and agreed to join the Alliance in their fight for freedom. Now after years of tyranny and oppression, it would be the empire's turn to know the true meaning of fear.**

**A/N: I'll send the other two chapters quickly. I just decided to upload this one first so people could start reading. Again please leave comments in the review section, but keep them civil. and again, this isn't the chapter where I tell my verdict. The 1****st**** 2 chapters are just how the battle would unfold for the victor chapters**.


	2. Scorpion vs Vader: Vader Wins!

STAR WARS vs. MORTAL KOMBAT

Scorpion vs. Darth Vader

**Summary: Okay I have never seen an honest matchup of this so today is the day these two warriors face in a massive super power beat down. The Shirai Ryu clan's finest warrior faces the fallen Chosen One. Now here is the way this is going to work. I am going to do two chapters so that you can see a victory chapter for both characters and then on the 3****rd**** chapter I will give my personal verdict for who I think would win and why. Feel free to list your opinions in the review section but please keep it civil. No profanity and no "You're just a fan boy!" with all that said, let the beat down begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Mortal Kombat but I am glad that I can right fanfics on them.**

Darth Vader stood in the control room of the Executor. There had not been any sign of rebel activity, despite massive efforts to flush them out. At first all seemed pretty calm, but then Vader had sensed a disturbance in the force at first it seemed as a simple whisper but it grew louder by the second.

"Lord Vader!" one of the imperial officers called. "Scanners are showing an intruder on the bridge we've sent a couple stormtroopers to detain him!" it didn't take long for Vader to realize that this intruder was the source of the disturbance, and whoever this intruder was, he was very powerful. "The fools," he thought to himself. "They have no idea what they are facing."

"I will handle this intruder myself." Vader declared as he matched towered the bridge. The bridge and followed it to his source. When he came to one of the corridors leading to the bridge, he saw what appeared to be a ninja decapitate a stormtrooper. The head came flying towered him and landed near his feet. Now was his chance to make his move.

"I knew I had sensed something very powerful nearby.".

"Who are you?" the ninja warrior asked.

"I am Darth Vader. What you are standing on is property of his royal majesty Emperor Palpatine. Submit or be destroyed, your choice."

"Humph, I am scorpion, and emperor or not I bow to no man." Scorpion said.

Darth Vader pulled out what appeared to be the handle of a sword once he pressed the red button a crimson colored beam of light emitted from the handle.

"Then you have chosen to die here." Vader said.

Unknowingly to Vader, Scorpion more than welcomed the challenge. If he couldn't finish Sub-Zero, then at the very least he could face this warrior. Scorpion summoned his chain spear sending it towered Vader's direction. But Vader dogged the spear and paired it with his lightsaber. Vader soon retailed dashing forwarded while giving his lightsaber a two handed swing which Scorpion blocked with his swords.

Seeing his chance, Scorpion delivered a barrage of punches to Vader's abdomen before unleashing and upper cut that sent the sith lord flying across the room, crashing hard on the metal floor. Vader got up and quickly shrugged it off.

Vader lunged forward a second time this time hitting the ninja across the abdomen 3 times before gripping him with the force and slamming him against the metal flooring. Scorpion began to relentlessly punch at Vader, but the sith lord blocked most of his attacks. Vader rose up his hand and sent explosive containers hurdling toward Scorpion. Scorpion managed to doge most of them but the last one hit him square in the chest causing him to skid across the floor.

Desperate to find an opening Scorpion launched his chain spear again this time it had managed to connect.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled at the spear causing the sith lord to come flying toward him. Scorpion capitalized by delivering another upper cut. When Vader landed Scorpion summoned a pillar that effectively burned through Vader's armor.

Vader may have been weakened but he was far from finished. Vader deactivated his lightsaber and sent a mighty wave of force energy surging through the interior causing Scorpion to fly backwards. Before Scorpion landed, Vader gripped him with the force before lunging forward and delivering a bone-breaking blow to Scorpion's abdomen before grabbing him and delivering another equally powerful blow to his back. Scorpion fell to the ground, but got up and ignored the pain. Intending to finish him, Vader swung his sword aiming it at the ninja's neck, but before the blow could connect, Scorpion disappeared.

"What?" Vader asked shock.

Scorpion reappeared behind him when Vader turned around, Scorpion attempted to give a mighty blow to Vader's head, but not before the sith lord blocked it. With Scorpion now vulnerable, Vader chocked Scorpion with the force, causing the ninja great pain forcing him to fall to his knees.

"Indeed you are powerful," Vader said "but now you must be destroyed."

Scorpion tried one last time to launch his spear at Vader, but the sith lord evaded it with ease. It was over Scorpion had lost.

The ninja breathing heavy, Vader was about to deactivate his lightsaber until a familiar voice became calling to him.

"FINISH HIM!" the voice said"

"Padme?" Vader asked

" ANAKIN…FINISH HIM!" the voice shouted again.

All of the sudden, a great feeling of pain came over Vader something inside his head kept screaming the same two words in his dead wife's voice. He soon realized residence was futile

"As you wish."

Vader Grappled the defeated Scorpion with the voice and then launched him into the air. He then through his lightsaber and proceed to turn the lightsaber into a spinning buzz saw hacking the ninja to pieces. Now it was truly over.

"Darth Vader Wins!"

"FATALITY"

**Epilogue: moments after Darth Vader's victory over Scorpion, the formally Anakin Skywalker found himself teleported into another realm standing face to face with an imposing figure that looked somewhat similar to Vader himself. The figure turned out to be non-other than Shao Kahn. At some point Shao Kahn had gazed into Vader's world and took deep interest into the fallen chosen one. Shao Kahn revealed that he had Shang Tsung purposely teleport Scorpion to that other ream so he could see Vader's true power. Shao Kahn revealed that whether Vader one or lost he had exceeded expectations. He then gave Vader an offer. If Vader served under him then he would give him power that exceeded beyond the power of the force. As a sign of goodwill, Shao Kahn resurrected the chosen one's dead love padme as well as removed the Sith Lord from his imprisoning armor. With the opportunity to see his wife again and the opportunity of power he could achieve, Vader knew he would be a fool to pass up such an offer. With his wife at his side, the now Anakin Skywallker now serves as one of Shao Kahn's most powerful enforcers. **

**A/N Next Chapter (trumpet fanfare) is the verdict so stay tuned.**


	3. Scorpion vs Vader: The Verdict

**STAR WARS vs. MORTAL KOMBAT**

**Scorpion vs. Darth Vader**

_The Verdict_.

**Summary: Here comes the verdict. Now keep in mind this is just my opinion and I'm trying to use reasoning based on my experiences and knowledge's with both characters. Again just my opinion so there is no need to get snippy about it. **

Okay I'm just going to come on out and say that I believe Scorpion would be the winner. My reasoning is that Scorpion has credentials that Darth Vader just does not have. Aside from being labeled by Ed boon as being one of the most if not the most powerful character in the Mortal Kombat franchise, Scorpion has shown to defeat several deities in Mortal Kombat some of which include Shao Kahn, Shang Tsang, Kratos and even Trigon. While Vader does have superior strength and Force power, it's nothing that Scorpion hasn't dealt with before. plus one of the dooming things Vader has to deal with his how vulnerable his life support system is. While it is durable to many physical blows, it has much vital points to it. Vital points that Scorpion's spear attack could easily exploit. Scorpion's spirit fire as is could possibly burn through Vader's suit given the proper circumstances.

Now I know most people are probably thinking "What about Vader's lightsaber?" I think it is undeniable that for most people the lightsaber would have been able to cut someone clean in half, game over end of story. I don't think Vader would have that kind of luck with Scorpion. My reasoning is two words X-Ray moves. With amount of experience scorpion has, It is probably safe to say that Scorpion has been through just about everything you can go through in Mortal Kombat. Which means despite getting his bone his skull fractured and his body impaled, he is still able to shrug it off and keep on fighting. Vader on the other hand when facing the same type of injuries is pretty much down for the count (a prime example of this is the fight between him and Galen Marek in The Force Unleashed)

Even with all of that aside I can't help but go back to the fact that Scorpion has more credentials. I mean Scorpion has been able to defeat people with god-like power, and has even show to be able into the DC universe and defeat nearly every single Superhuman in that world. The only record I can find of Vader defeating a being of such power is possible Angol from Soul Calibur 4 and even that was in a circumstance in which Angol was in a weakened state.

I think Vader could put up a great fight, and I think the fight would have been dragged out a lot more than what I was able to realistically show, and I think had Vader somehow been able to get a hold of magic then the circumstances would be a lot different, but if you took these two warriors as is, Vader just is not an opponent that Scorpion has not already faced before. And I think it would have ended in a similar way that I showed in the 1st chapter.

**For those reason, I declare Scorpion: WINNER!**

A/N there you have it Scorpion wins. Again this is my opinion. If you believe otherwise for other reasons, free more than free to post them in the comment section. Also if I did not explain something well enough please say so. Please read and review, just be civil about. Thank you for reading.


End file.
